


Robert (Robby) Kane and The 100

by SkankHunt42



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkankHunt42/pseuds/SkankHunt42
Summary: Robby is the son of Marcus Kane, his mother died in childbirth and his relationship with his father has been rocky. His rebellious nature and internal resentment cause him to get locked up on the Ark. How will his descent to earth along with the other delinquents affect his life? What waits for him on earth?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy blake & Robby Kane, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Marcus Kane & Robby Kane(OC), Octavia Blake & Lincoln, Robby Kane & Clarke Griffin, Robby Kane & Finn Collins, Robby Kane & Lincoln, Robby Kane & Raven reyes, Robby Kane(OC)/Octavia Blake
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

Robby is the son of Marcus Kane, his mother died in childbirth and his relationship with his father has been quite rocky due to Kane's rep of being strict and floating people. In this story, he will replace Atom, but he won't die when Atom does. He is best friends with Finn Collins and Raven Reyes. However, he bully's his classmates, especially Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha not due to their privilege as Robby also has privilege because of his father being Kane. He is jealous of their good relationships with their parents and he takes out his anger on them along with many other classmates.


	2. Ch 1: Skybox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby reminisces about how he was locked up and gets lost in his bitter thoughts toward his father and The Ark’s justice system until he meets a new face that he never knew existed.

Chapter 1: Skybox  


Robby pov

I've been in this damn cell for 6 months who knew Miller's dad would find out about the underground, or as underground as it gets since we're in space, casino. My fucking dad put me here and tried to justify it with "no special treatment, Robby." I understood, but it was still a load of bullshit it's his fault for teaching me and Finny how to play poker in the first place. I was practically raised by my grandma who ran the church and she let me take care of the last tree. She taught me manners and shit while my dad worried more about his career in floating people. She snuck me a deck of cards during the short visitation so I just spend my days doing push-ups or playing solitaire. Well getting floated is my fate I guess because no way am I giving up Finn's name or Miller's. Ya that's right, we had a guard gambling with us. Miller's dad was a good guy and I wasn't about to make him lose his kid. I liked miller and we weren't bros, but he was pretty cool to hang around. 3 months after I got locked up he got busted for theft after trying to steal shit for his boyfriend so I guess that was for nothing. Hopefully, Finn stays out of trouble and he and Raven get to be happy. They were my family whenever I couldn't go to my grandmother's. We went everywhere together, we got in trouble together well that was me and Finn mostly, but Raven taught me some cool shit about engineering. I thought about pursuing a medical job because my punishment for getting in trouble was that my dad locked me in my room and forced me to read these boring ass books. I'm not gonna lie the medical books actually were interesting, but since Dr. Griffin thinks I'm a bully and I literally mess with Clarke and Wellsey all the time, she'd probably tell me to go to hell. Why the hell did they have to have loving parents while I got stuck with a dad who blames me for killing my mother and hates my guts? My mom died in childbirth and my dad has hated me ever since. Apparently, last night the Blake family got busted for having a second child during the unity day party. Me and Finny always had a field day at that party. If we were lucky, we talked the next day about the chick we got with or big prank we pulled on someone. The best was the time Raven mixed us purple paint and we spray painted the wall of the mess hall with the statement "Jaha is a big dummy." They still can't get it off and any time someone goes to eat they see the big purple words. Wells of course blamed us, but he had no proof so they didn't arrest us. Anyway, having a second child was illegal so the Blake's mom got floated, screw you dad, and Bellamy Blake the guard cadet will most likely get floated also. What happens to his sister or brother? Well I have no clue, but then I heard a girl's voice I never recognized screaming

"No please don't float him he was only protecting me, please!"

The guard threw her in the empty cell next to mine and she banged on the door then eventually gave up and sat down crying on the floor. I wanted to say something, but I decided to give her some time to address her situation and calm down. It was a long fucking time until her sobs turned into sniffles and she went quiet.

"Jesus finally," I muttered

The next day she was mostly quiet and I debated whether to start a conversation and hopefully get her mind off of her situation or just to let her get her mind right. I played another game of solitaire then eventually decided to break the ice after I won the game.

I tapped the wall and just said "Hey," (great conversation starter dipshit) I thought.

She yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I-I just wanted to see if you were alright I guess. first night is always the hardest," I said hoping she wouldn't yell at me again.

"Well those bastards Jaha and Kane floated my mother and locked me up for being born. I didn't ask for this," she said and started to cry again.

"Ya fuck em their assholes anyway," I said.

So I was in a cell next to the forbidden Blake child. This would be interesting.

"Sooo what's your name?" I asked knowing her last name.

"Octavia Blake, the forbidden child," she scoffed.

"Well I think I'll just call you Octavia if that's cool," I said

She chuckled at my remark.

"So who are you?" She asked

I froze if I told her my last name she'd either scream at me again or tell me to go float myself.

"Robby," I answered

"Cool, so why are you here," she asked. Thank God she didn't ask me my last name.

"Got busted running a secret casino," I answered

Well that's a cooler way to get arrested then being born," she answered.

"Well unlike me, your not a criminal," I said

"Ya I guess, how do you not go insane sitting here all day?" she said

"My uh friend snuck me a deck of cards so I just play solitare or I exercise any way I can," I answered. I couldn't tell her I had a grandmother or she'd probably know I was a Kane. There was a hole beside the door on both sides so I offered to teach her how to play and she said she'd like to. I won the first few games, I never lost at cards. Then I felt bad so I let her win a few. Throughout the game we talked laughed and actually had some fun, more than I thought possible in this fucking box. Thank God they have holes beside the doors, but if a guard sees the cards in the hallway floor then we'll be screwed. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shit, gather the cards you can and hide them," I said in a rushed whisper.

"Okay," she said in a rushed tone

We hid the cards and then the guard yelled

"Lights out!"

It went dark and I was about to go to bed when Octavia said "Robby I'm not that tired wanna talk for a bit?" Who knew, maybe she was cute, but it didn't really matter because I would probably never see her face and what I wanted right now was a friend.

"Psst... Robby," she said again

"Ya, what's up?" I answered

"Wanna talk for a little I'm not that tired and these beds are about as comfortable as the space I hid in under the floor," she said

"Sure," I said in a bit of a nervous voice. I was bad at small talk and hated it. The only time I ever did it was if there was a girl I was trying to get with or if Raven was upset.

"You never told me your last name," she said. My blood ran cold as I had to think quickly.

"O sorry, It's... Collins," I said "Robby Collins," (sorry Finny I'll thank you later)

"Well I just wanted to say sorry for screaming at you earlier, and thank for being so nice. I thought you'd call me the mistake child and tell me I shouldn't have been born," she told me

"Of course and you were grieving and upset because fucking Jaha and my da.. I mean Kane floated your mom," (dammit Robby why'd you say that) and no one has ever called me nice. The nicest thing people have called me is an ass instead of a dick. I probably deserved it because I did mess with people.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," I stammered

"No it's fine," she sighed

"So what's the story with your parents," she asked me.

"Well, my mom died in childbirth and my dad has hated me for it ever since. He blames me for her death and tells me I'm a disappointment. He was a real piece of shit. I guess that's better than being stuck in one room" I said.

"God Robby, I'm so sorry and it's worse because I still had my mom and Bellamy, my brother, to take care of me," she said

"Show off," I laughed

"No I didn't mean-," she quickly followed up

"Relax, I was kidding I'm glad that you had that. Everybody deserves that," I said

"Yeah including you," she said

We spent the next few months playing cards laughing and bonding over the fact that we did not really fit in due to our bad circumstance. I told her about Finn and raven and she loved our stories about the pranks. However, when I told her about the mess hall she said "that was you guys? Even Bellamy found it amusing and they still haven't found out who did it."

I realized that I had to tell her because my review day would be here in 3 months then I'd either die a liar or die with her hating me. I chose the latter.

"Hey O," I said I had started calling her that after she told me about playing games like lily pads with her brother Bellamy. I asked if I could call her O because I thought it sounded cool and she said she'd love that.

"Ya Robby," she answered

"I need to tell you something that I lied about before," I said

"What," she said sounding a bit scared

"My, my last name ...isn't Collins," I said

"What is it," she asked slowly

I signed then reluctantly answered "it's Kane."


	3. Ch 2: Pike’s Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby comes clean to Octavia about his background and family history. Robby finds himself in Pike’s earth skills class with most of the other delinquents. How will he survive Pike’s hatred toward him and strict methods.

"WHAT," she shouted

"I'm sorry I lied to you, O I really am but I didn't want you to hate me I hate his guts," I desperately remarked

"Whatever, everyone's your friend until they lie to you. Did you even care! Or even want to be my friend or were you just looking for someone to tell your damn stories to?" I could tell she was crying and I felt horrible

"O-" I said

"NO DONT," she yelled then she started sobbing. I felt terrible I had just lost the only friend I've had in a year and a half. God I hate my dad he's the reason I was angry enough to harass other kids and my fucking last name kept me from ever making friends. I had Finn and Raven, but I would never see them again.

She didn't talk to me for 3 days. I gave her some time to be alone. Eventually I tried to talk to her again and she just responded to everything bitterly. I finally apologized for lying and told her why I lied, but that it wasnt an excuse. She apologized also and said she just hated him and was angry that I lied. We worked it out and went back to being friends again. Then the guards came into my cell and when I walked out everyone was going somewhere.

"Where the hell are y'all taking us?" I asked "I don't get reviews for another 2 months.

"Earth skills class, inmate 221" the guard said

"The hell?"

I couldn't find Octavia anywhere so I just went to the class along with the rest of us cons. We went in and I sat in the front row. The last person to walk in was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. How had I never met her before. She looked extremely nervous and freaked out. The other kids started laughing and if this was a year and a half ago, I'd probably insult this poor girl for fidgeting like a leaf.

"Hey, empty seat," I said with a hopefully friendly smile.

She smiled at me and I felt butterflies when she said "Robby?"

I recognized the voice of Octavia. Holy shit she was as hot as they come. However, she was my friend, nothing else, and I wasn't about to make it awkward. Some of the other kids started calling Octavia floor girl I told her to just ignore them. Then Pike came in and started teaching us about earth skills for some reason it wasn't like we were gonna need it. Murphy was putting on a show and despite my hatred for him I was laughing. Murphy and I fought almost daily during school because he was a total dick, even worse than me. We eventually grew to hate each other and the had to separate us and switch our classes around. Then when he started talking about plants to eat on the ground some kid with goggles said "which ones to eat and which ones to smoke." And high fived another kid. I laughed out loud at that because this class was total bullshit and we were wasting our time. Plus I already knew everything because of all my time outs with my dad throwing books at me.

So what is the secret to surviving on the ground, Mr. Kane," Pike asked looking right at me

"why the hell are you using me as an example?" I asked with a dickish smirk.

I didn't like Pike and he hasn't liked me ever since Finn and I put laxatives in his rations and I wrote "Egghead," on the board when he wasn't looking one day in class. I remember him turning around and reactively touching his bald head before asking who did it.

"Well Mr. Kane, you seem to know your stuff if you have the confidence to not pay attention," Pike remarked

"Alright fine you wanna teach me this stuff before I get floated in two months then be my damn guest!" I say

"Language Mr. Kane," Pike addresses

Murphy begins clapping like a dumbass and Pike talks about life or death. Of course Murphy thinks he'll survive.

"You wouldn't last two seconds on the ground Murphy," I remark

"Well if your dad doesn't float me first then I should be fine," Murphy responds.

I lunge are him but am pulled back by a bunch of people.

"SHUT UP MURPHY," I yell. God Id kill him right here if he wasn't the only reason I wasn't bored to death by this bullshit class.

"Perhaps Mr. Murphy you would like to tell us the key to surviving on the ground?" Pike asks.

"not really, no," Murphy responds.

"Miss Blake, how about you," Pike asks

She freezes for a second. (For once In my life thank you dad for making me read this stupid fucking books) I whisper her answers

"Finding a water source, figuring out what plants to eat." I whisper in her ear.

She repeats what I whisper

"Very good Miss Blake, but it's not only that," Pike says.

Octavia gives me a heart warming smile. I smile back and mutter "for once in my life I'm glad my dad shoved those books in my face."

The girl I got with during the last unity day party I got to attend remarks "so we're not gonna act like, Robby didn't just whisper those in your ear." I think her first name was Harper.

Octavia hung her head down in shame.

I dated Harper for a for about two months, but I don't remember much about unity day. She said I was hot and she liked my eyes, then we made out. She wanted to become something serious, but I was in my dickhead phase and the gals were into it so i used it to my advantage. I didn't want any relationship so I dumped her. I regretted it for a while, but I grew to not care that much.

"What, jealous McIntyre? You think I forgot about unity day?" I said and smirked at her in order to change the subject.

"Uh oh what do we have here," the kid with the goggles remarks.

I laugh it him. He's a funny kid I'm surprised I've never been friends with him.

"Huh?" Octavia whispers.

"Long story," I quickly respond.

"Well Mr. Kane, I would appreciate if you kept your social business outside the classroom. However, I would appreciate it if you could demonstrate how to start a fire," Pike says.

"Alright," I say and walk up to the front.

I couldn't wait to see the look on egghead's face when I was successful. I started the fire flawlessly and everyone was stunned. I walked back to my chair and sat down.

"Well... congrats Mr. Kane," Pike stammers

"What, why do you sound so surprised?" I ask while smirking at Pike.

Once again Murphy starts clapping like an idiot and says some stupid shit. The class continues like this for the rest of the week until the last day when Pike finally snapped. He started talking to us about survival then he dissed Murphy about his dad getting floated then began beating him up. I knew some fighting from Miller showing me some guard training and I had natural talent according to him. I hated Murphy every bone in my body, but seeing him getting his ass kicked made me wanna step in. I threw Pike off him and we began exchanging blows. I actually stood a fighting chance (no pun intended). Eventually, he threw a punch, but Octavia was in the way so I pulled her away which resulted in Pike catching me right in the face and knocking me over.

"Are you okay," I frantically asked Octavia. She nodded, but looked terrified. I pushed her away from Pike, but he went to Murphy and started pummeling him.

"Get the fuck off him freak!" I yelled.

"It's gonna take more than the kids from your own station to help you!" Pike remarks as he holds a bloody Murphy against the wall.

One of the girls is banging on the door and I grab a metal pipe and hit Pike in the head. He screams in pain then Jaha and of course my fucking dad steps in. He asks Pike is he is okay, then frantically looks at all of us.

"Are you out of your minds?!" Kane yells.

"The hell is this?!" Kane asks.

"He started it," I remark

"NO! You have caused me enough pain in this life. I don't want to hear your excuses," my dad sneers as he points his finger right at my face.

"This is graduation and unfortunately, our only passing student is your boy," Pike says looking at my father.

"Go float yourself!" I scream at Pike.

"You started this and you know it," I say.

"On the ground it doesn't matter who starts it. It only matters who survives," Pike says.

They send us back to our cells and I punch the wall in rage which causes a bloody knuckle.

"FUCK!" I scream.

"Robby?" Octavia says with concern.

"What the hell do you want," I yell immediately regretting it.

"O, I'm sorry, I'm just pissed," I immediately follow up.

"No, it's okay I get it," she says.

I sit on the floor and start to cry and trying to stop it doesn't help.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me in there ," she says

"No problem," I say as my voice breaks (don't be such a pussy) I say in my head as tears stream down my face.

"You know it's okay to let it out sometimes," she says

"Let what out?" I lie

"Your angry and it's okay," she says.

"I'm fine," I say.

She chuckles and says "I know your not fine."

"Ya how exactly? Do you know what it feels like to go through life with everyone hating you and your own parent blaming you for the other's death!" I say raising my voice.

She pauses for a second and says "no,"

I scoff and Octavia says "if it's any conciliation I don't hate you and I'm sure your friends don't either. I smile at that and say

"Thanks O. It means a lot. So I guess I've earned the O pass back since you haven't yelled at me for calling you O," I remark.

"Yup, how about we play some cards. I promise to let you win," she remarks.

I laugh "okay then." I say


	4. CH 3: Dropship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby and the other delinquents go to the dropship and plummet toward earth.

A few days later the guards pull all of us out of our cells.

"I really hope we don't have to go to another bullshit class again," I say to Octavia.

She laughs and says "if I have to sit through the another one of those boring classes I think I'll go float myself."

However, they put these weird wristbands on us that sting when they put them on. Next thing I know we're walking to a ship. I immediately realize that they are sending us to the ground to die. I see my dad and Dr. Griffin. I get out of the line as the goggle kid is panicking about his friend named Monty.

"Well you finally found a way to get rid of me," I remark as I walk up to my father.

"Believe it or not this is for your own good," he says and doesn't even look me in the eye.

I spit a loogie in his face and tell him to go float himself as a guard pulls me away and toward the drop ship. As I get on to the ship I see my best friend in the world about to sit down.

"O Finny boy," I say as I walk up to him.

"Rob!" he exclaims excitedly and we do a handshake and hug it out.

"Shoulda known you'd make it here alive," I remark. (How the hell did he get locked up?)

"Brake an arm," he says

"Maybe a leg," I say shrugging

"Put it all together," he says

"NEVER," we both say as we laugh and high five.

I sit next to Octavia and Finn sits on the other side of me.

"So what the hell did you do?" I ask.

"Oh ya know, the things I do for Raven," he answers.

"You know y'all are the only couple I would third wheel with right," I say

"Don't worry we keep tabs around you. Your too young to understand," Finn says.

"I'm older than you dipshit," I remark while laughing and put him in a headlock.

"I never got to say goodbye," Octavia says looking a little scared.

I forgot she was there for a second and I tell her that we will be fine and she smiles at me and I swear I can see her blush a little. Finn gets out of his seat and starts floating around the dropship. He goes over to Clarke and ... Wells? What is he doing here? Finn starts to engage in small talk with Clarke.

"Check it out looks like your dad floated me after all," Finn says looking at Wells.

Me and Octavia laugh. Wells starts to talk, but then his dad comes back on the screen and starts talking bullshit as usual. Finn is really making a fool of himself so I decide to talk some sense into him.

"Cmon Finny you'll have plenty of time to flirt on the ground. I'd wait until we land to embarrass yourself," I say.

"Well Rob, I just wanna get to know the princess that's all," Finn says smirking at me.

I tune out Jaha's bullshit speech.

"Your dads a dick Wells," someone shouts.

Next thing you know two other idiots follow Finn out of their seats. I am very tempted, but I wanna actually survive the landing so I stay put. When the ship lands the two kids fall and are killed instantly, but Finn miraculously gets up unharmed.

"Listen... no machine hum," some kid says.

"Woah, that's a first," the goggle kid from Pike's class responds.

"Well that was fun," I say looking at Octavia.

She snorts and answers with "totally, wouldn't do it again though,"

I check on Finn who is fine and the we climb down the ladder.

"Just back it up guys," some dude in a guards uniform yells.

"STOP!" Princess goodie two-shoes shouts.

"The air could be toxic," Clarke says walking up to the guy.

"If the airs toxic, then we're all dead anyway," he assures her.

Octavia gasps when she sees the guard by the door and says "Bellamy?"

She moves her way through the crowd and walks up to the guy in the guard uniform. They exchange words I cannot hear and Octavia throws her arms around him. Then Clarke says something and Octavia turns around and gets in her face

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"Nobody has a brother," one person says

"It's Octavia Blake the girl under the floor," another kid says. People start laughing, but I don't see how it's funny. I see Finn chuckling quietly and I elbow him in the side. Octavia lunges toward the voice in the crowd, but Bellamy stops her. He whispers something in her ear and then opens the door. The sight is absolutely beautiful. I never expected to see the ground in person and I never thought it would look this amazing. Bellamy holds us back as Octavia takes a deep breath and slowly walks down the ramp. The sun makes her look even more beautiful (no Robby, no weird thoughts. Think about the ground not the extremely pretty girl standing on it. Shit!) I shake my head and look back toward the door as Octavia throws her arms in the air and yells

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES,"


	5. Ch 4: Welcome to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby and the 100 arrive to the ground. Robby meets old enemies and old friends as they embark on their first of many adventures on the ground.

Robby pov:

At that moment every ounce of happiness I possessed rushes forward and cheered as loud as possible. Finn put me in a headlock and we started play fighting in pure joy. Then, he walked away toward Clarke and I looked at Octavia who was laughing with Bellamy. I decided to walk over to Finn and Clarke.

Before I do that I look at the sky and yell "Screw you dad! We're still alive!"

Octavia pov.

We finally made it to the ground and I couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. There was no way I would've been able to imagine ever coming here from under the floor. The day they caught me still gives me nightmares, but then I met Robby. At first, I saw him as the friend I needed and he taught me to play cards even though I totally knew he let me win most times. Then in Pike's class I actually saw him for the first time. Those ice blue eyes and dirty blonde wavy hair and that perfect pearly white grin. I would've never guessed he was Kane's son. He looked nothing like him. I instantly knew I was into Robby. He was not only cute and nice, but also extremely funny. I tried to deny my feelings because his dad floated my mom, but I learned about Robby's past, his hatred for his father and his desire to be known for something other than being Kane's son. We bonded over the fact that we did not really fit in and that we both had unfair labels we didn't ask for. His prank stories with Finn were absolutely hilarious and could even make miss princess blondie over there crack a smile. When I saw Bellamy in the drop ship I realized that I still had hope because he wasn't floated after all, but instead, he was here with me on earth. I looked over at Robby joking with Finn. Finn was definitely cute, but I had my eyes set on Robby Kane. However, I was nervous and afraid because I wasn't sure he returned the feelings and I didn't wanna ruin our friendship. I was happy for Robby because he was reunited with his best friend and I was happy for me because I got Bellamy back. I got a glimpse of John Murphy walking up and shoving Wells.

"Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are," Jaha junior says holding up his hands in surrender.

Bellamy pipes up and says "we're on the ground. That not good enough for you?"

Wells disregards Bellamy's jab and says "we need to find Mt. Weather. You heard my fathers message, that has to be our first priority."

My blood begins to boil at the mention of Wells' father

"Screw your father," I say in an angry and defiant tone. He looks at me with an annoyed expression. This sets me off even more

"What you think your in charge here? You and your little princess," I say looking at blondie.

"You think we care about who's in charge we need to leave right now for Mt Weather because the longer we wait the hungrier we get and the harder this will be for us," Clarke says.

"I have a better idea. Why don't y'all go and get the food for us. Let the privileged do the work for a change," Bellamy says smugly and everyone including myself laughs at, except Robby, Wells, and Clarke.

"You know we have to go there right now," Wells states in a very serious tone.

"Hey look everybody it's the chancellor of earth," Murphy says smugly and everyone laughs except the same three.

I thought Robby didn't like Wells and Clarke. Unlike the two of them, Robby wasn't snobby, whinny, or a goodie goodie. He was his own person. Murphy tries to start a fight with Wells and shoves him to the ground. As they are about to fight, Finn jumps from the top of the ship in between them and stops the fight.

"Kids got one leg. Why don't you wait until it's a fair fight," Finn remarks and Murphy leaves it alone for now. I realized exactly how to get Robby to open his eyes and hopefully make a move. Mind games.

Robby pov.

We weren't even on the ground for an hour and Murphy is already being a dick to people, big fucking surprise. Finn jumps down and eases the tension then Octavia does something that immediately grabs my attention

"Hey Spacewalker, rescue me next," she remarks in a very obviously flirtatious way.

Finn smirks at her, but it seems like he isn't really interested. Jesus anyone, but him. I've had to third wheel with him and Raven for years. Well I guess it was fine because I was close with both and hung one on one with the other comfortably while one was out. Not her to, of course he goes after the girl I like. Go fucking figure. I chose to drop it for now, but I'll keep an eye out. I must be very obvious because next thing I know Finn is walking up to me.

"Hey bro you okay?" He asks with a concerned look.

"Ya man, fine," I say forcing a smile.

"Awesome," he remarks then holds out his hand for our handshake.

We walk over to Clarke who is tending to Wells' ankle. I feel a bit bad for Wells because Murphy was just being a plain dick. I can't really talk because I've been a dick to Clarke and Wells for our entire childhood. I've never gotten in a fight it's always been insults and pranks like throwing paper or making kiss noises whenever he and Clarke were together. Just immature fun, but neither of them had a since of humor so it was even more hilarious.

I just can't help myself and say "Looks like your making friends Wellsey,"

"Don't you have anything better to do Robby?" Clarke responds.

"Oh darn miss perfect, gotta stand up for your boyfriend as usual," I respond with a smirk

"Just go away Robby," Wells responds with an annoyed look.

"Relax man I was joking. All jokes aside, I hate to say it, but your right and we should most likely worry about the food if we wanna live," I say looking at Clarke.

"Oh very mature Robby guess there's a first for everything," Clarke says

"I'm serious, Clarke I'm finally free from my asshole dad and actually wanna help, maybe start over," I say.

Before Clarke can respond Finn walks over "so Mt Weather, when do we leave?" Finn asks.

"Right now," says Clarke

Octavia pov

I look over and see princess and the chancellor of earth talking to Spacewalker and Robby. They are talking about going to search for food and Finn grabs a kid with goggles and another kid and pulls them to their group. This is my chance to flirt with Finn and get Robby to man up enough to make a move or not depending on his interest. However, the annoyed look he had on his face when I flirted with Finn had to mean something. Right?

"Sounds like a party. Make it six" I say striding over.

Robby says nothing and looks toward the ground which surprises me. maybe flirting with his best friend wasn't the smartest move.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asks and grabs my arm.

"Going for a walk," I say and wrestle my arm free.

I see Finn trying to take his wristband off and Clarke gets mad and says "hey, we're you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah, so?" Finn answers.

"These wristbands transmit our vital signs to the Ark if you take them off then people will think your dead," Clarke responds.

"Should I care?" Finn asks.

"I don't know, do you want the people you love to think your dead?" Clarke says as she raise an eyebrow at him.

He gives in and they begin walking off.

I look at Bellamy and he says "go on."

I kiss him on the cheek and leave with the others.

"Before you get any ideas, Finn and Robby are off limits. You can have whichever one I don't get," I say to Clarke.

"Before you get any ideas, I don't care," she says not even looking at me.


	6. Ch 5: The River Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby, Clarke, and the others venture toward Mt. Weather when they reach a potentially deadly obstacle. Octavia toys with Robby and tries to get him to make a move and return her feelings.

Robby pov

We trek through the woods for a while until we come up to some purple flowers. Finn randomly picks one and puts it in Octavia's hair.

I roll my eyes and say forcing a smile, "cmon Finny leave some for the rest of us."

"You know just thought it looked pretty," Finn says smirking at me.

"Wow you gonna pick one for me too? I wanna look pretty," I say sarcastically with a smile.

"Nah, I'm trying to make the flowers look pretty, not to make em wilt," He responds.

"That my friend is game," the goggle kid who is named Jasper says.

"That my friend is poison sumac," the other kid who is named Monty says to Jasper.

"Wait what?" Octavia says frantically brushing the flower out of her hair.

"Wow Finny, A game," I say sarcastically, while smirking at him.

I follow up with "it's always the pretty ones that are poison."

It takes all my willpower not to look at Octavia and smile.

Octavia chuckles lightly and says to me "Oh you'll find plenty of venom in me,"

"There's a huge difference in poison and venom," Monty says.

"But they both kill just as painfully," I follow up with.

Monty shrugs and just says "ya true."

I pat him on the back and we keep walking. I just met them, but I'm really starting to like Monty and Jasper. Clarke isn't actually half bad besides the overly serious attitude.

"You wonder why there are no animals here?" Clarke says stopping our conversation about how we ended up in the skybox.

"Maybe the apocalypse took care of em," I respond shrugging because I honestly have no clue.

Finn runs a bit head and crouches behind a bush. He motions for us to follow and we see a beautiful buck eating grass. We stare at it for a while, but when Finn steps on a twig the deer peaks it's head up and it has two heads, but the one we didn't see is disfigured and looks burnt to shit.

"Jesus," I cringe

"Dang Rob got a weak stomach?" Finn asks lightly hitting me in the chest.

"Not unless ur cooking," I remark.

Octavia walks up to a cliff side and begins stripping. We all stop and stare in awe besides Clarke and Finn who look at each other with weirded out looks.

"Man I love earth!" Jasper giddily remarks

"Dude, shut the hell up," I whisper in a tone that isn't rude or demanding, but more don't ruin the moment.

Octavia pov

I see my first body of water and decide to go for a swim. Maybe Robby or Finn will take their shirts off. I'm entirely hoping for Robby, but maybe Finn will give him the motivation he needs. Jasper stares in awe and Robby looks surprised, but satisfied (good). The sun makes his dirty blonde hair look brighter and I give him a suggestive smile.

"Robby, get in cmon," I yell up to them.

He looks at Monty with a smile. Robby says something I can't hear and Monty laughs and pats his shoulder.

In order not to be obvious I say "you to Jasper. Cmon Clarke, cmon Finn," I say and jump into the water. I look up at the crowd and see Finn and Clarke exchanging small talk. Robby has his jacket off and is only wearing his black T-shirt that shows off his toned body and muscular arms. He's halfway through taking off his shirt before he gets a look of horror on his face.

"O- uh O GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" He screams.

"Octavia get to the surface!" Jasper yells.

I feel a sharp pain in my leg and something pulling me. I kick and struggle and scream, but being under water I'm completely helpless. No I can't die now I haven't gotten to see enough of earth. I should've stayed with Bellamy or should've at least been more straight up with Robby. Just before I give up the monster let's go and swims away. I get to shore as fast as I can.

"It's headed right for you, it's comin back!" "Jasper yells.

"Octavia hurry!" Robby yells desperately as he's reaching out his hand.

I move as fast as I can toward his outstretched arm. Jasper jumps in and helps me to shore. Robby pulls us both up and hugs both me and Jasper.

"Thank God," Robby exhales with pure relief.

I hug Jasper and say "thank you," over and over.

"Note to self. Next time, save the girl," Monty says smiling brightly.

We all laugh I'm so happy to be alive right now. Clarke rips off a piece of Jasper's shirt and wraps it around my wound. Robby helps me as we walk to a clearing to camp out for the night.

"You sure your okay? I can carry you if you can't walk," Robby offers for the third time I swear I see him blushing.

"Yes I'm fine," I say in a harsher tone than I meant. However, my next wince in pain as the wound suddenly stings gives me away.

We sit down and he looks like he's thinking. I look at his ice blue eyes as they stare at the sky. For the first time since I've met him, he looks truly happy and at peace. I guess I am to.

"You know you gave me quite a scare today," Robby says softly.

"I-I mean all of us, not just me," He stammers a bit fast blushing very red.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I remark with a smile.

He snorts and I get to see that grin.

"I'm gonna go help the others get some wood for a fire, are you gonna be okay here?" He asks.

"I should be fine," I say

"Well a bit lonely, but I'll manage," I say and shrug while looking at him smiling.

"Hey Jasper," Robby calls.

"Ya what's up?" He respond and jogs over.

"Why don't you stay and tell Octavia about how much of a hero you were today while the rest of us go get some wood," Robby says sincerely as he pats Jasper on the shoulder.

"O-okay," Jasper says a bit to excitedly.

"B-but should I help you guys?" Jasper follows up clearly hoping Robby will say no.

"Nah man you saved her life you've earned your night off," Robby says as he jogs off to meet Clarke, Finn and Monty.

Jasper begins trying to flirt with me. I'm not interested in him like that. I already have my eyes set on someone else. I'm happy to be his friend though. He's really sweet and I bet he'll find someone he loves soon enough.

Robby pov

We start walking to get fire wood. We happily chat while we gather wood as I try not to listen at Jasper's painfully cringy attempts at flirting with Octavia. For once I'm happy to be alive.

I sit down with Clarke and Finn as Octavia falls asleep leaning on Jasper's chest. Earlier today I would've been extremely jealous, but for some reason, I'm indifferent. I'm just happy because here I am on the ground staring at the trees and the sky with my best friend who I haven't seen in a year in a half. I think about what Raven would most likely be doing right now up on the ark. Probably giving Sinclair a hard time while working on some project.

"Can y'all believe it? We're finally on the ground?" I say to Clarke and Finn.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Clarke says looking at me with a friendly expression for the first time.

"Ya I know," I say staring at the moon.

We sit quietly for a moment until Finn gets up to go talk to Monty who is looking at different plants.

"Hey Clarke," I say.

"Yes Robby," she says looking at me curiously.

"I know it won't sound sincere, but I'm really sorry for giving you and Wells such a hard time on the ark. My dad was always so strict and he blames me for the death of my mom. He wouldn't let me go out and make friends and would call me a disappointment constantly. So I did what I thought would make me feel better and lashed out at you and Wells because I was jealous and thought y'all had it all. Loving parents and a lot of freedom. If it weren't for my habit of pranks and sneaking out. I would've never met Finn. He and another friend of ours have been my family for the last seventeen years. We all lost our parents or had ones that wanted nothing to do with us so we relied on each other for everything. I'm not trying to make excuses for the way I acted. Plus pulling your hair in class was completely immature and stupid," I say chuckling lightly.

"I mean you seem like a cool person and i was wondering if we could be friends. I understand if you don't want to, but I'm willing."

Clarke looks utterly speechless and looks at the ground thinking for a while then sighs and says "I never really knew about that Robby. I'm sorry I called you immature all those times and said that you used your dad's power to get away with things. I was also angry because the complications with your birth that caused your mothers death haunted my mom for years and caused her to go through a depression. It broke my heart to see her so sad and guilt ridden all the time. In a way I blamed you. That's why Wells was so standoffish that time in kindergarten when you asked to sit with us. You deserve love just as much as me, Wells, or any of the kids on the ark. I know you feel guilty and you blame yourself for your mother's death, but it's not your fault. I promise. Also, we're in a new place and have a chance to start over so I'd love to be friends with you."

I chuckle and try to hold back tears while remembering all the screaming matches with my dad and the door slams after he'd grab me by the ear and put me in my room.

"Hey," she says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," she says softly pulling me into a hug that I return.

"Thanks that means a lot and I'll apologize to Wells when we get back to camp. I promise," I say

"Ya and please stop calling him Wellsey he hates that a lot," she adds with a slight smile.

We both laugh and I decide to get some shuteye. Besides the whole Octavia episode, today was an amazing day.


	7. Ch 6: Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a moment between Robby and his father that starts sweet, but turns ugly at the mention of Robby’s mother.

_Robby pov_

_My father, Finn, and I sat on the couch and watched a game that took place about a century in a half ago. It was a sport called football that was played in the United States. My father had told me all about American football and it was one of the few subjects that actually allowed a friendly conversation that didn't turn into an argument. I was only 8 so I didn't understand a lot of the things the announcers were saying. It was what used to be known as the Rose Bowl or the National championship. The University of Texas and the University of Southern California we're playing for the title in the year 2006. I begged my dad to let Finn and Raven come over and watch it with us. After reading two of the books he forced upon me he eventually said yes. Raven was busy with a project and couldn't make it_. _The game was absolutely incredible to watch and was very close._

" _Do you think we could ever play football on the ark or if we ever go to the ground?" I asked looking at my father._

" _Unfortunately that's not what matters right now. What matters right now is the survival of the human race. I wish we could play also buddy, but now is not the right time," my dad says ruffling my hair._

" _Hey watch the hair," I say laughing at my father._

" _God you look just like your mother," he says putting a hand on my shoulder._

_My mood immediately turns sour._

" _Was it my fault?" I ask._

_Before he can respond Finn taps me on the shoulder_

" _Hey Rob, I bet you my dessert, that Texas doesn't score and will lose the game,"_ _Finn says in a challenging tone._

_The dessert is a sugar cookie that my dad bought at the shop along with our rations as a treat for the game. One for each of us. He made us eat our rations before digging into the cookie._

" _Okay Finny, game on," I say and we shake on it._

_I hope to God Vince Young who is number twelve on the University of Texas pulls off this next play or I will lose my sugar cookie._

" _OOOOOOHHH LETS GOOO," I yell and stand up with my arms flying in the air as I start taunting Finn. My dad laughs and shakes his head._

" _Hand it over now," I say play shoving him._

_He grunts, but hands it over with a smile._

" _You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war," he says tossing me the cookie. I scarf both cookies down with pure bliss. I exaggerate how good it is to mess with Finn. Then he puts me in a headlock and we start wrestling on the floor._

" _Alright that's enough boys," my dad says smiling._

_We get up both laughing out asses off._

" _Well I should head out. Raven said she needed help with her project. Thank you Mr. Kane for having me," Finn says as he gets up to leave._

" _Anytime Finn," my dad says looking over the couch._

_As Finn leaves my dad looks at me_

" _Son, what the hell were you thinking asking me if I blame you for the death of your mother in front of your friend?" my dad asks in an irritated voice._

" _I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just want to know because you look at me like I do," I say starting to get angry._

" _Robby I could never. You didn't ask for this. ...and neither did I," he finishes_

_My heart sinks at his final words._

" _Then why the hell didn't you float me like you do all the other rule breakers on the ark!" I yell as tears stream down my face._

" _Language! And Robby I didn't mean that I just-," he says_

" _No! You always look at me as if you wish I never existed and a lot of times I wish you floated me everyone else," I yell while sobbing._

" _You don't mean that," My dad says looking hurt._

" _Then tell me I deserve to live dad. What about the people you floated for crimes that weren't murder? Didn't they also deserve to live? Tell me that I didn't kill mom and that I'm not a murderer and that You don't wish she was here instead of me." I yell at him._

_I knew he most likely wouldn't say it so I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I could hear him calling my name, but I didn't care I threw my pillows against the wall, hugged my stuffed bear my grandma gave me for my 2nd birthday and just cried into the one pillow I didn't throw off. Why did dad hate me so much? Mom I'm sorry I killed you why am I such a terrible person? I'm the reason dad is always sad. I'm just the mistake child no one wanted. Why did people like Clarke and Wells get to have parents that didn't die when they were born and why did they get to have a family that loves them?! I HATE THEM! It wasn't fair I thought as I punched my pillow in rage and shame! It just wasn't fair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Criticism is always welcome. I'd love to hear feedback. Also I use italics for trangedaslang and flashbacks. Just FYI. Happy reading!


	8. Ch 7: We’re Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby and the others continue their journey toward Mount Weather, but a distaste ensues and the group comes to a horrifying realization.

Robby pov

I woke up from my dream startled and sweating. I looked around frantically because I was unfamiliar with my surroundings. Then I remembered, I was on earth and sigh happily. I take a long inhale, smelling the forest air. Wait Where were my friends? I once again panicked and looked around. I sighed in relief as I saw Monty snoozing against a tree and looked to my right and saw Octavia and Jasper sleeping soundly. I opened my eyes wide when I realized Clarke and Finn were both gone. (Shit) I stood up frantically and looked around, but I heard laughing and I saw them walking back and talking very closely. I sank back to the ground, but the way Finn was looking at Clarke gave me a bad feeling in my gut because I thought Finn and Raven were together. Maybe they broke up while I was in lock up. I would ask him about it later.

The next day we made a vine to swing across the river where the giant snake lived. Finn was gonna go first.

Finn and Jasper are talking about the Apache Indians, but for some reason they believe they are known as Apogee. It has a nice ring to it and I don't wanna look like a nerd so I let it slide.

"You wanted to go first so quit stalling," Clarke said to Finn.

"Ya Finny move your ass. unless your, chicken," I said smirking at Finn.

"Wait, let me," Jasper very nervously says and steps up to the vine fidgeting a little.

"Alright Jasper you got this buddy!" I say to hopefully boost his confidence.

Knew there was a bad ass in their somewhere," Finn says grinning at Jasper

"Hey it's okay to be afraid. The trick is not fighting it. Fear is only a problem if you let it stop you," Finn says to Jasper.

Jasper swings and makes it to the other side. He has a rough landing, but gets up and starts cheering

"WE, ARE, APOGEEE!" he says then starts whooping.

We all cheer very loudly.

"Let's go princess," Finn says to Clarke.

I look at Jasper pick up a broken looking sign.

"WE DID IT, MT. WEATHER!" Jasper yells holding up the sign.

We're in the middle of cheering and the middle of my yell turns to a scream as I see a spear hit Jasper and send him flying.

"Jasper! No!" Clarke yells

"Jasper!" Monty screams

"Get down!" I yell and pull Octavia and Monty down.

"Jasper," Clarke mutters over and over.

We realize we have to get away. None of us want to leave Jasper, but nobody could have survived that. We're sprinting through the woods and Monty face plants into the ground.

"Shit, Monty, your okay let's go," I say getting down to help Monty to his feet. Octavia also gets down and tries to help pull him to his feet, but he's paralyzed in fear as he looks at bones on the ground. Clarke bends down to pick up a skull that looks humanoid, but definitely not human.

"Who are they?" Finn shakily asks.

"What are they?" Clarke follows up.

"We are so screwed," Octavia says.

"No we're not we just need to get back to camp and tell the others," I say more to myself then the others.

"W-we just need to figure out a plan t-then we'll be fine, yeah, fine," I say out of breath.

We hear Jasper screaming from a short distance away.

"Jasper, he's alive," Clarke says and takes of running in the direction of the scream.

"Clarke wait," Finn says chasing after her followed by the rest of us.

"Stay out of the trees," Finn says and pulls her down.

"No. He was right there," Monty says as Jasper is now gone from where we saw his limp body.

"They took him," Clarke says filled with dread.


End file.
